Través del Tiempo
by Sachimika
Summary: Subamos a la caravana misteriosa decían. Presionen los botones raros decían. No pasa nada decían. Será divertido decían. Bien, puede que nos golpeen cuando volvamos...si es que volvemos. En primer lugar... ¡¿en dónde demonios estamos! (Se necesitan Oc's) (Romance, Humor, aventura y viajes en el tiempo, ¿qué más puedes pedir? 8D)


— ¿Qué es esa cosa?—preguntó el portero de Raimon acercándose a una extraña caravana de aspecto similar a la antigua Caravana Relámpago.

— No lo sé, y no deberías acercarte tanto—advirtió Kido—, tiene unos cuantos cables conectados y parece estar en repara…

Para cuándo Kido estaba terminando de hablar, Endo ya estaba dentro de la caravana husmeando su interior.

— Tiene muchos botones…—comentó Mamoru fascinado observando el panel de control del vehículo— no tiene manubrio tampoco.

— Tal vez por eso está aquí, la deben estar ensamblando—Kido subió a la máquina con cierto enfado por haber sido ignorado y con tanta curiosidad.

Al momento en el que él subió en la caravana varios miembros del equipo entraron a el taller en donde estaba el vehículo.

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Fudou dando leves golpes a una de las llantas.

— Una papa—le contestó Kido con sarcasmo—. Una caravana, idiota, ¿qué más podría ser?

— Pues tú puta madre, si tuvieras una…—respondió Fudou de mala manera. Al ver que Kido no le presto atención a su insulto subió a molestarlo.

Y así poco a poco iban subiendo todos: Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Kazemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Tobitaka, incluso Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuka; y unos cuantos colados que ahí ni al caso, ni siquiera ellos sabían porque estaban en aquel lugar.

— ¿Y eso?—pregunto una chica de cabello plateado, Mei, entrando a el taller con un pequeño grupo de chicas tras ella.

— Aún no sabemos porqué esta aquí—dijo Aki hablándole mientras sacaba la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla.

— Creo que es lo que nos dijeron el otro día—hablo una chica tras Mei—, nos dijeron que tendríamos un viaje especial en la nueva caravana.

— ¿Un viaje especial?—murmuro Fubuki pensando en aquello— ¿qué tan especial puede ser un viaje como para que necesitemos una caravana nueva?

— Ni idea—dijo Mei para subir de un salto con una gran sonrisa— pero quiero apretar un botón.

— No es una buena idea—dijo Hiroto para tratar de apartarla del panel.

— Yo también quiero apretar uno—apoyó Mamoru.

— Aún peor—dijeron las chicas que aún estaban abajo del vehículo para subir y apartar a Endo.

— Vamos…—insistió el chico— es sólo por curiosidad.

— Si—chillo Mei—, además no tiene las llaves puestas ni nada, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

— La curiosidad mató al gato…—susurro Midorikawa.

— Yo digo que los dejemos—Tsunami levantó la mano acostado en un asiento—, tienen razón, nada malo puede pasar si esto no siquiera esta encendido.

Luego de charlarlo un rato llegaron al "si", pero que si algo de rompía ellos serían responsables.

— Sólo un botón—dijo Kido de manera severa.

— Bien, Bien—contestó Mei.

Se puso a observar el tablero con Endo y este iba a presionar el botón grande y rojo, pero Mei lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué siempre el botón rojo?— pregunto la peliplata alzando una ceja— ¡Yo quiero el botón azul!—grito para presionarlo.

En el momento en el cual el botón fue presionado, la caravana desapareció del taller…

¿Qué habrá sucedido con nuestros amigos? (?)

N/A: Hello from the other side :v (?)

Creo que la gente que me "conoce" aquí, pensó que jamás volvería… pero aquí estoy :u

Me alegra poder dedicar un poco de mi tiempo a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste y quieran participar en ella.

Sé que tengo miles pendientes, ¿qué va a pasar con esas después de tanto tiempo?

No c

Weno zi c pero no wa a decir (?)

Broma

Yo ya se desde un principio como van a terminar, así que no es un problema, así que las voy a continuar siempre y cuando hayan interesados en estas aún. (Quiero decir, no voy a seguir publicando sólo porque si, para eso mejor la escribo y la dejo guardadita en mi teléfono :u )

Luego de esa explicación innecesaria porque a nadie le importa lo que pase con el resto de historias, dejo la ficha:

Época/Lugar: (Egipto, Grecia, Roma, Época Victoriana, Arabia, Japón-China (si eligen estos últimos tengan una segunda opción, aún no estoy segura de hacerlos), Época moderna (el hoy en día, son las chicas que acompañaban a Mei al llegar al taller))

Nombre: (En lo posible traten de que concuerde con el lugar/Época que eligieron, no tendría mucho sentido que una egipcia se llamara Marianitaxx(?) :v )

Estatus Social: (ejemplo: si es una esclava o la pinshi Faraona hija de Isis y Ra (?) ahk) (si señoritas, antes de que pregunten, si pueden ser diosas en Grecia (?))

Apariencia física: (Por el amor de la geografía, las egipcias un poquito bronceadas por favor (?))

Personalidad:

Pareja: (a cualquiera, incluso fuera de Inazuma JP, menos Afuro (Zeus sabrá que hacia ese ahí dentro, pero bueh :v ))

Gracias por leer mis tonterías

Nos leemos :v uwu

PD: esta historia será también publicada (Aphrodi me perdone por decir esto…) en Wattpad, para mi comodidad (no tengo pc) así que si se les hace más cómodo verlo por allí les facilitaré el zelda (?)


End file.
